1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the technology of separating different types of particles from each other by means of the attraction and repulsion forces subjected to particles while passing through an electrostatic field. In particular, the present invention relates to improvements in this technology in maintaining a cleaner atmosphere that can function efficiently for longer periods of time, a feed system which provides free-falling feed free of outside stray velocity vector influences, and an improved commutation procedure for charging rotational electrodes.
2. Background Information
This invention relates to the technology of separating particles by means of attraction and repulsion forces applied to the particles in an electrostatic field. The prior art is well aware of the general concept of passing particles through an electrostatic field to cause the particles, having electrical charges associated therewith, to move toward or away from charged electrodes in accordance with the principles of electrostatics (like charges repel and dissimilar charges attract). Typical of the U.S. Pat. Nos. in this field of technology are 2,245,200; 2,357,658; 3,998,727; and 4,092,241. Improvements in the apparatus for such process have been directed to many features, such as the use of special transportation means to carry the particles through the electrostatic field, vibration equipment to assure random mixing of particles fed into the system, etc. Typical of such improvements is that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,099. Still other improvements have been needed.
The basic type mechanism of this invention is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,762 issued to Joseph B. Taylor.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for effecting electrostatic separation of particles from a mixture of particles. Another object of this invention is to provide an electrostatic separation apparatus having continuous cleaning of the electrodes and easier to maintain. Still another object is to provide an improved charge electrification of the electrodes. A further object is to provide bearings for supporting the electrodes and brushes from the upper ends thereof and permitting the lower ends to be free. An additional object is to provide air flow from inside of the bearings to inhibit dust intrusion and bearing wear on fouling thereof. Other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.